


Trial By Fire

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Trial by Combat, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: The first steps taken on a different path can be bloody.* * * * *Part of a larger WIP involving a D&D Original Character and the Critical Role Mighty Nein.This is the point of major canon divergence that puts the OC and the Nein along the route of a different journey.
Series: Feral Echoes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trial By Fire

Fleeing Bazzoxan was made them all sick. It was the final acceptance of giving up. That they'd lost. Not just the battle or their promised quest. 

They'd lost Yasha. 

Brunnera moved in a haze, swinging from crippling devastation to rage at the abominations that stole Yasha from them to grim determination to get her back. He didn't quite register as they moved through the Lucid Bastion into the throne room and the collected court and Bright Queen looked down on them. 

The fighter stayed silent. He might not have been able to speak if he wanted to. No matter how much he would have liked to plead their case. 

Because it became quickly and devastatingly clear, the Bright Queen didn't trust them. 

Far more than they realized. As the Queen sat regally on her throne the dark armored Echo Knight at her side moved forwards. She was a stern faced drow, her platinum hair cropped short and a few scars visible on her face and neck. The den leaders and court looked towards the knight with surprise. Even Essek at their side seemed a little unsettled. 

Jester leaned towards the Shadowhand, whispering thinly, "Essek, who is that?"

"Dusk Captain Quana Kryn. The General of the military." He responded in hushed tones. 

"Be still." The Dusk Captain commanded. Her tone wasn't harsh, but it was clear and curt, no room for argument. "Your party has done a service to the Dynasty and this we do not forget nor do we lack gratefulness. But we cannot allow your request for free passage to the Empire. You have yet to make your allegiances clear. We cannot risk assuming that you will not go to the monarchy and disclose all you have learned here."

"We have no reason to give up any information-" Caleb started but the wizard flinched when the general cut him off. 

"And you have no reason to keep any either. You have given no promise or token considered collateral enough worth our trust or your loyalty." Quana's tone seemed to sharpen.

Beau started to puff up to speak but Brunnera gently nudged passed her to stand at the front of their party. 

"I'll stay." He rasped, keeping his head up and shoulders back, looking the Dusk Captain in the eye. 

"Brunny?" Jester squeaked softly. 

"You'll 'stay'?" The general narrowed her eyes. 

"I'll be... be a token... let my family go on... do what they need... I'll stay... Collateral..." The fighter made a face at the word but held his ground. It felt to much like he was turning himself over like a trinket. Something to be owned... again... but he knew the Nein needed their freedom to work. They needed to be able to come and go. If they were bound to a place then they'd have to escape. Becoming fugitives from Xhorhas was not only unwise but it would be endlessly complicated in the very near future. 

The Angel of Irons. Obann. The Laughing Hand... getting Yasha home...

These were things to dire for them to cut themselves away from what help and support the Dynasty could offer them.

"Brunnera, don't-" Beau reached to grab his arm, trying to pull him back into the group. 

"Hush, Beau." The fighter said softly over his shoulder, though he didn't shake her hand off. His arm trembled a bit under her grip, but he stayed steadfast. "Easier this way..."

"Very brave of you to so willingly offer yourself up as a scapegoat to punish if your 'family' does indeed betray us." Quana hummed, briefly looking over her shoulder at the Bright Queen before going on. "Or more hopefully, as you say, a temporary token until the loyalty of the Mighty Nein can be proved and you returned to them?"

"Yes." Brunnera rumbled, his ears pinned back but still standing straight. 

"And what do you propose we do with you until such a cessation is reached?" The general pressed. 

Brunnera shook his head and snorted. "What you ask... ask of me... babysit... jail... enlist if I must..."

"Enlist?" Quana narrowed her eyes and ran an appraising eye over the firbolg fighter. "A defection of the Empire in our army?"

"I am _not_ Empire." Brunnera barked sharply, making a few around the room jump. "I am **Nein**."

The Dusk Captain straightened. "I see. I must say, being of 'the Nein' you don't have a very stellar track record in combat that we have seen. I fail to see what asset you could be to our forces."

The fighter actually chuffed softly, even shaking his head a little, "...bring me a challenger... I'll defeat them in... this room... unarmed... if you must have proof..."

The Dusk Captain's eyebrow went up, another look towards the Bright Queen was sent over her shoulder. Leylas Kryn seemed in some moment of deep consideration before giving the barest of nods. 

"Very well." The general hummed before looking towards one of the Aurora Watch in the room. "Bring me Dunloch Mirimm."

The soldier nodded before turning and heading out of the room.

Brunnera dipped his head before turning and gently herding the Nein to a far wall of the throne room. He deftly started to unbuckle his weapons and took off his bag of holding, setting the Dao swords and daggers and a few numerous other collected weapons into the bag for safe keeping. 

"Brunny, you don't have to do this. We'll just teleport out of here tomorrow-" Fjord whispered, the rest of the group nodded in agreement. 

"And never come back?" The fighter asked, unbuttoning his jerkin and shrugging it off and tucking it into the bag. He reluctantly unwound Beau's blue sash from around his neck. The Demarcate collar shone black against his fur in the brightness of the throne room. 

"We'll figure something out." Beau said stubbornly. "This is stupid, Brunnera."

"I'm not so sure it is." Caduceus muttered though his ears were low and he looked truly unhappy to admit it.

"But we have to stay together. We have to get Yasha back and we need all of us." Jester whispered miserably. 

The firbolg fighter smiled sadly, tugging his shirt sleeve free of the Revivicuff then pulling over his head and tucking it into the bag with the rest of his gear. Leaving him in just breeches, boots and the copper bracer on his arm. His bay roan furred chest a roadmap of scars and patchwork healing from years of conflict. "You can go...on ahead of me.... I'll do this for us... then catch up... I won't be long..."

"It’s not fair..." Jester whimpered. 

"Not much is... this can work... it’s a small price..." Brunnera reassured. 

"What if it's not..." Caleb muttered blandly. 

"What if you die?" Nott rasped. 

Brunnera cuffed and smiled gently at them. His heart ached and his gut roiled at the idea of being separated from them, even for a, hopefully, short time. "I won't. Promise."

"What if you lose?" Beau snapped bitterly. Brunnera knew the venom wasn't truly meant for him. 

"Bet on the challenger... if you like..." He joked softly but looked up as a heavy door was pulled open. 

The Aurora Watch soldier reentered and was shortly followed by a much larger figure. A gnoll. His chocolate colored fur was groomed and trimmed neatly, only disrupted by several deep scars. He wore the shining breast plate of the Aurora Watch and the caplet of an officer; his pauldron was emblazoned with the signet of Den Mirimm and the crest of the Dynasty. There was no hungry madness in his eyes or slavering maw. He moved with confidence and the quiet calm that they'd seen most of Rosohna's upper class citizens move with. He even had platinum earrings in his ears and bangles on his wrists. He carried a long, two handed great sword over his shoulders. Once in the Aurora Watch took his sentinel spot again the gnoll strode on into the center on the throne room, bringing the blade around to set the tip to the floor and gripping its hilt in salute. He bowed his head to the Bright Queen, then the Dusk Captain and Skysybil Mirimm. 

Brunnera slowly stepped away from the Nein, speaking over his shoulder, "Think no less of me... for what you'll see..."

"Dunloch Mirimm has proven himself a capable and dependable soldier for three lifetimes now. I expect he will serve as a suitable challenger." Dusk Captain Quana said calmly, looking towards Brunnera as the firbolg fighter approached.

Dunloch turned his head to look over Brunnera with a keen and calculating eye. Brunnera met his gaze steadily. 

"Dunloch, do you agree to test this one?" The general prompted. 

"He is unarmed and unarmored, Dusk Captain." The gnoll replied promptly, voice smooth and cultivated.

"By his choosing. Do you accept?"

"Yes." He responded, looking briefly back towards the dais of courtiers before his gaze returned to Brunnera. 

"Then begin." 

Dunloch wasted no time and swiftly swept the great sword up into an arc towards Brunnera. 

The few courtiers that had seemed disbelieving that the event would take place scattered and scrambled to the edges of the room in an undignified scurry.

The firbolg sidestepped, dancing back as the gnoll carried the momentum of the strike through, spinning around completely and slicing towards Brunnera's ribs. 

Again the firbolg twisted neatly out of the way, using his lack of armor and gear to his advantage. He was taller and heavier than Dunloch but the gnoll was weighed down by his choice of weaponry and his armor. 

Dunloch's muzzle crinkled a snarl and a low, cackling hyena laugh rippled up from his throat; betraying his previous lives for his current species. 

Brunnera stayed silent; there was a kind of distant glaze in his blue eyes as he followed instinct and years of combat training in trials by fire. His eyes skimmed over Dunloch, reading each move and watching for tells. 

The gnoll charged again, striking out with the great sword but changing his trajectory to follow Brunnera's dodge. The edge of the blade sliced across the firbolg's bicep, shallow but sending a splatter of blood across the pristine floor and leaving a furrow of crimson from his shoulder to his elbow. It seeped blood steadily but Brunnera paid the injury no mind. 

Dunloch made a harsh sound of satisfaction and surged forwards for a thrust. 

This time Brunnera didn't dodge away, instead spinning in to meet Dunloch. The edge of the great sword scored across Brunnera's back in another, deeper gash that cut its way over his spine but the gap was closed and the firbolg struck out viciously. His elbow drove into Dunloch's eye, the sickening crunch of his orbital socket collapsing under the impact echoed in the room before Dunloch's cry of pain caught up with it. 

Brunnera drove through the strike with his whole weight, knocking Dunloch completely off balance. His elbow still firmly planted in the collapsed bone of Dunloch's face he reached with his hand and savagely ripped the platinum earrings out of the soft flesh of his ear. 

Brunnera's free hand swung around, catching a hold of the clasp of Dunloch's breastplate on his right shoulder, wrenching it violently and the leather buckle ripped under the force, breaking free. 

The firbolg's third strike drove his knee deep into the meat of Dunloch's thigh, collapsing his leg under him. 

It all happened in a fraction of a second before Brunnera pushed off the gnoll and backed up to get a bit of distance. Dunloch blindly swung at him with his hand, claws raking over the firbolg's ribs but not deep enough to draw blood. 

Brunnera tossed the hunk of bloodied flesh and earrings to the floor behind him, as casually as if it had been a cleaning rag or an apple core. The slice on his bicep and slash across his back oozing steadily.

Dunloch knelt on the floor, panting in pain, blood flowing heavily from his torn ear and ruined eye. His lips curled back, showing his teeth as he reared up with the great sword in hand. His first step unsteady before lunging into full charge with a savage battle cry. 

The great sword swung high as if to take off the firbolg's head. Brunnera dropped low, again diving forwards and into Dunloch's space. 

The gnoll kicked out, catching Brunnera's knee and toppling the firbolg practically under his feet. Brunnera rolled with the momentum of his body, one hand reaching and catching another of the breastplate's clasps under Dunloch's right arm pit and ripping it off. The firbolg's feet swung up, kicking the gnoll in the chest and shoving him back so Brunnera could roll freely away, coming up crouched on all fours. 

Dunloch was already rushing him again, swinging the blade down towards him full force with a roar of wrath. Brunnera stayed crouched in place, waiting until the last second to roll out of the way, again into Dunloch's space. The great sword struck the polished floor with a ringing echo and flurry of sparks. As Brunnera rolled up his hand gripped the last, right side clasp and ripped it free. He hung on as he side stepped around Dunloch and gave a violent yank. 

The breastplate squealed and wrenched apart, jamming into the gnoll's ribs and shoulder blade as it twisted and contorted out of shape. Dunloch turned and took a few quick steps back, not taking his eyes off Brunnera as he tried to beat the armor back into place with one hand but the mangled way it was hitched around his torso was to crooked to undo easily and left his right arm restricted severely. A murmur when up around the room. 

Brunnera started slowly pacing a circle around the gnoll. Dunloch turned in place to keep the firbolg in sight and snarled and growled at him, showing his teeth and cackling a warning. 

A flash of blue in Dunloch's peripheral made the gnoll turn instinctively towards the movement, away from Brunnera. A mortal mistake as he chased the blue plume distraction of Brunnera's tail and turned his only eye away from the threat.

Brunnera struck like lightning. The bulk of his weight slamming into Dunloch ruthlessly, a wet snap of tendons and sinews tearing accompanied the sound of the great sword clattering across the stone floor as the gnoll's elbow was dislocated and wrist broken and shoulder twisted from the socket as Brunnera wrenched it across his body. 

Dunloch's bark of pain was cut frighteningly short when Brunnera's free elbow drove into the gnoll's throat and chin unmercifully. Dunloch's jaw snapped out of place and a bloody froth bubbled out of his slack mouth as the soft cartilage of his windpipe partially collapsed. 

Brunnera let go as Dunloch's form collapsed to the floor. A pitiful, gurgle of pain rippling from the gnoll's destroyed face and throat. Dunloch only curled in on himself, making no move to rise or attempt to fight. 

Brunnera stood over his crumpled form, chest heaving to catch his breath before bending to pick up the great sword.

On the dais the Bright Queen, Dusk Captain and Skysybil Mirimm tensed and half stood from their seats. 

Brunnera's ear flicked towards them, eyes narrowing but didn't stop as he tossed the great sword to the nearest Aruroa Watch soldier and looked towards the Nein. His ears drooped at their grim faces. 

"Cad... come help please..." Brunnera called softly as he knelt next to Dunloch and gently rolled the gnoll onto his back. His voice shockingly loud in the silent throne room only otherwise disturbed by Dunloch's wet sounds of pain.

A quick shuffle as the grave cleric strode over. Caduceus set a reassuring hand on Brunnera's shoulders then set to work healing Dunloch. Brunnera helped, carefully setting joints back into their proper place and holding them while Caduceus wove the magic through the gnoll to set the injuries right. Brunnera unbuckled the breastplate the rest of the way and set it aside. 

Almost as quickly as the fight had happened Dunloch's body relaxed and the sounds ceased with a soft sigh. The gnoll's breath came easy and smooth as his windpipe and jaw were restored. The orbital socket came together and the eye itself healing so that Dunloch blinked a few times slowly. The gnoll coughed a bit but allowed Caduceus and Brunnera to help him to his feet. Brunnera's own injuries were left unattended and oozing for the moment. 

The gnoll leaned heavily on Brunnera, catching his breath, when he spoke his once smooth voice now raspy, addressing both firbolgs. "Thank you, healer. And you, brother. I surely hope that was a test for you and not me."

Brunnera nodded in response. 

Dunloch chuckled softly, a far muted version of the hyena cackle. "Then I do not feel so pathetic."

Brunnera huffed, "Wasn't... fair fight..."

"No it most certainly wasn't but I'd very much prefer not to explore to deep into just who it wasn't fair for." Dunloch hummed good naturedly, carefully extracting himself to stand on his own.

The firbolg fighter looked up towards the dais where murmuring had broken out again. The Bright Queen and Dusk Captain silent amid the hushed chatter. 

Brunnera stepped away from Dunloch and Caduceus, dribbling more blood onto the now splattered and scuffed floor. He watched as the general leaned forwards in her seat, studying him a moment before standing and moving to the edge of the dais. 

"Satisfied?" Brunnera asked, a bit coldly. He was far from blameless in this, it had been him who proposed a trial of combat, not the Dusk Captain. But it turned his stomach knowing both his own hand in it and the general's in allowing it. 

If the way Quana's eyes cast aside for a moment was anything to go by the general may very well feel the same. "Yes. We accept your proposal. Upon the return of the Mighty Nein to Rosohna you will be discharged from your position and returned to them. You will report to the Nimbus Keep to begin training immediately."

"I will escort him, Dusk Captain." Dunloch offered as he collected his breastplate and great sword. The general nodded.

Brunnera dipped his head before turning back towards the Nein, he immediately found himself tackled by Jester. He smelled the sweet scents of vanilla and cinnamon and felt his wounds sealing over. 

The fighter wrapped her up in a tight hug. The rest of the Nein crowded around. Caduceus gently herded the group after Dunloch as the gnoll led the way from the throne room into a hall. Essek brought up the rear. 

Only when the door had closed behind them did Brunnera speak. "I'm... sorry you all... had to see me.... like that..."

"That was a helluva thing..." Fjord muttered, "They really made a machine out of you in that colosseum, didn't they?"

Brunnera hummed shamefully, still hugging Jester until she pulled away from him. "Brunny don't worry, okay? We'll hurry. We'll be back in no time. We'll find out where they're taking Yasha and we'll come get you and we'll all go together."

The fighter nodded, unsure of how many promises Jester or the Traveler could fulfill, but hoping quietly to himself it was all of them. When Beau tried to hand him his bag of holding back he pressed it into her arms, quietly telling her to watch it for him. And not to let any meat or guts rot in it. She angrily hugged him, punching him in the ribs at the same time. He took the blow without a fuss. 

Caduceus and Nott each took their turn, hugging him. Jester stole another squeeze. Caleb set a hand on the fighter's arm, leaving there for a long moment before drawing away. 

Fjord hesitated then carefully hugged Brunnera, making it short and drawing away only for Brunnera to drag a hand over the top of his head, ruffling the half-orc's hair and making it stand up in all different directions. It made the party all laugh softly together for a moment before Brunnera reluctantly pulled away. He fell into step with Dunloch Mirimm, letting the gnoll lead him away from his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I wrote a combat scene. I hopefully kept it balanced. When I started this Dunloch was quite the dislikeable rival but I got fond of him XD. 
> 
> Brunnera if off on a collision course now that will send the Nein on a series of adventures with haunted woods, many citizens of Xhorhas, deities and the dead. Don't worry, he and the Nein won't be separated for long!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
